Where'd You Go?
by miss.sweetleaf
Summary: Ooh, I'm a little unsure of this one. Uchihacest, not too explicit. A bit of language I think. Summaries aren't my strong point.


Taking a break from SasuNaru, I've actually decided to take on a different pairing. You may not agree with my decision, but I've decided to try a little Uchihacest.  
Please don't be too disappointed if you were excited about some new SasuNaru, I'll probably be back at doing some SasuNaru fiction soon enough.

If you're offended by Uchihacest, swearing, homosexuality, etc, don't read it.  
Enjoy, and don't forget to tell me your thoughts: )

--

Sometimes I wonder where you went. Sometimes I wonder what it would feel like to kill you. But I don't know you any more, why should I want to kill you? I am blessed to have life, a life you spared, whether or not I have a family. It would be nice, though, to have the happy family that I dream of. I want my brother, I want my parents, and I want a family. I wish I could understand why I have lost this family. I want to know where you are, I want you to wrap your arms around me and tell me that everything will be alright… like when I was young. You were always there, my brother, my hero. Your face no longer brings me anger; your face brings me pain, the pain of confusion and a feeling of longing to be like how it used to be. Back when I could smile, back when I could genuinely laugh and appreciate the world around me. Back when everything felt fine.

Another onset of nauseating misery overcomes me as the picture of Team 7 falls forward, a picture of us once lurking behind coming into my view. I can feel my heart break, and I come to realise that I've never missed something so much in my whole life. Itachi, where did you go? _Sleep, come to me._

-

I could tell someone was outside, I didn't really care. Although it didn't quite feel like the presence of the fangirls that usually lurk outside, it was much stronger and intimidating- almost to the point that I should've been defensive. It's probably just Kakashi checking up on me or something, because I didn't come to training. I didn't particularly want to have some sort of breakdown in the middle of it all. How pathetic, a ninja that cries for his older brother.

It was the sound of my window opening that forced me to feel a bit more defensive. Then again, did I really care if I died right now? I hear the rustle of the curtains and I look up, growing progressively alert. I sit up and notice the black robe seeping in the window, small red clouds the only colour in the river of cloak. Soon enough, I saw the face of Itachi. Is God deciding to answer one of my prayers? His face lights up in a stream of moonlight as he makes his way toward the bed where I lay. I'm nervous now, I know he can tell, and it almost hurts to speak."Is… that- is it you, Itachi?" I whispered, with my nervousness being completely obvious. My heart pounded as he sat beside me, staring deep into my eyes. I just didn't know what to think as he reached his hand out to my face. His hand was cold, so cold, but his smile so warm. He nodded and pulled me into a warm embrace, brushing his lips against the tip of my nose.

"I've waited so long to hold you… just like when you were a child." Itachi said softly as we lay together. His hands ran through my hair, caressed my face, ran down my arms, and just _touched _me. I loved the feel of his skin on mine; the thought that maybe this was inappropriate didn't even cross my mind. "Look at me, Sasuke." Itachi whispered, lifting my chin gently so that our eyes met. I got a feeling in my stomach that I had never gotten before, he made me nervous but I was so excited.

Then he pressed his lips to mine, and slowly took them away, staring at my face for my reaction. I closed my eyes and found his lips again, regaining the feeling of being alive. I could feel Itachi smile against my lips before he gently prodded my bottom lip with his tongue, at this moment I had grown unbearably nervous. I'd never kissed before, and I think he'd figured it out.

"If you don't want to, Sasuke, it's alright." Itachi said, twisting a strand of my hair between his fingers. I shook my head and kissed him again, this time my tongue greeted his. I'd never experienced such an amazing spectrum of emotion in one moment; nervousness, excitement, bewilderment, arousal, happiness, relief, and that's just a start. Nothing could describe this moment better than just saying that it's… feeling alive, being able to feel.

That was lost for a short while as he pulled back to look into my eyes. Nobody's ever given me butterflies before."Itachi, you've been gone so long." I whispered into his hair as he leaned down to kiss my jaw and neck. "Don't ever leave, I couldn't bear—""Quiet, Sasuke." Itachi mumbled against my skin. "Now is not a time to talk. Let me show you the pleasure you deserve, I'm sorry for leaving you, and this will be my request for forgiveness. I love you, little brother. Let me display how much."

I didn't question Itachi; it felt too good to even begin questioning it. I just let his hands roam over me, his eyes observe me, his lips kiss me, and for Itachi to explore the body that is his from now. Maybe it isn't right, but this is the only love I know; it must be right.

Slowly, Itachi pulled my shirt over my head, his fingers lightly brushing over the sensitive skin of my lower belly. His eyes seemed to swallow the sight before him like they hadn't eaten in weeks. "You're beautiful." Itachi whispered, looking at me from his position above me. His hands were on either side of my head, and he was straddling my hips. He threw off his cloak and slowly removed the clothing underneath. I hoped I wasn't drooling. I raised my hands to his chest, letting my fingers glide over various scars and marks that tainted his velvety white skin.

"Touch me, nii-san." I murmured, smiling up at Itachi. He smiled back, making my heart thump relentlessly against my chest.

"Sasuke," Itachi whispered across my stomach, leaving a gentle kiss just below my bellybutton. "Wake up."

"What?" _Itachi where are you going?_

"Sasuke, come on get up. We have to go soon." _Don'__t leave me, Nii-san, please don't go. _

And morning takes you away from me again. Takes away everything I want to feel, takes away my sense of belonging. _I don't want to see your face this morning Naruto, stop trying to wake me._

_**I don't want the world to see me, because I don't think that they'd understand.**_

--

Um, tell me what you thought. I'm a little unsure of writing this pairing, that may be obvious.  
Thank you for your time.  
Caity. x


End file.
